Riff Tamson
Riff Tamson is a Karkarodon male and is the main antagonist of the Mon Calamari arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He's a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and served as an officer of the Confederate Navy and the field commander for the Separatist forces stationed in Mon Calamari during the battle for the planet. There, he was secretly responsible for increasing tentions between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari and resulted in a civil war between the two races. Biography In about 21 ABY, Tamson was sent as an emissary to the system, which was slowly falling to a breakthrough of the Confederate Navy. There he murdered the King Yos Kolina of Mon Calamari , causing strains of Quarren to ascend the throne. The Galactic Republic responded by sending Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala in an attempt to calm tensions. But Tamson led a preemptive attack on the Mon Calamari, and was personally behind the Prince Lee-Char , although the attack was contained by the army of the Republic . Tamson soon brought hydroids jellyfish into battle, driving the forces of the Republic to the depth, the underwater caves. He then turned against his allies Quarren , angry that chose not to join the battle for the second attack. He warned Nossor Ri not disobey the orders of Count Dooku again, otherwise he would kill him on the spot. While Tamson forces gained control of Calamari cities, Dooku ordered him to find and kill the prince, thus crushing the morale of Mon Calamari. Later, he received the news that the long-range sensors had been destroyed, making the Separatists blind without knowing if any Republican reinforcement intended to attack, as the Gungans who had come through a cruiser Republic. When Tamson was informed that the prince was caught trying to muster the hopes of his people, he decided to hunt down the prince himself. He used the Trident - class assault ships to create swirls confusing so your enemies. Tamson then tried to kill Lee-Char , but the Jedi Kit Fisto and Ahsoka Tano was in his defense. After successfully capturing the Jedi, Tamson employed eels as a form of torture in an attempt to extract the location of the prince from Skywalker. Being informed by an Aqua Droid that all attempts were unsuccessful, he traveled to the site himself in anger. There, Tamson interrogated Anakin, who was still reluctant to give in. In order to increase the pressure, he took a vicious bite of Padmé Amidala's helmet, causing water to slowly leak inside. Shortly following, Lee-Char had been discovered and captured. Tamson ordered him to be brought to the throne room, to see himself in his rightful place as ruler of Dac. Anakin demanded that he save Padmé, but Tamson simply refused as he exited. This caused Nossor Ri to reconsider his position on the side of the Separatists. After sending a status report to Dooku, Tamson questioned Lee-Char and scowled at his hopes of the Quarren joining him. He informs him that he prepared for his immediate execution. The Quarren betrayed him during the execution and Tamson quickly gathered his droid forces. During the battle, Tamson made another attempt to kill the young prince by using an explosive dagger. He used it to kill several Mon Calamari solders before taking on Lee-Char. After a short brawl, However, Lee-Char managed to snatch one of Riff Tamson's knives and threw it at his shoulder. In an attempt to trigger the knife's explosion, He then opened fire at Tamson, who dodged every shot until a final shot hit the knife. Riff Tamson was killed in the explosion and Lee-Char's forces successfully took back Mon Calamari. Tamson during the battle managed to capture all the Jedi and his friends, although the prince still escaped. Tamson tried to kill Lee-Char as he killed Yos Kolina . After killing many of Lee-Char's soldiers, Tamson attempted to fight him, Lee-Char during the fight took one of Tamson's explosive knives and tossed it into his arm. Tamson swam for the prince in an attempt to kill him, but Lee-Char managed to destroy the bomb and Tamson before he got too close. Personality Riff Tamson is an intelligent and ambitious warlord who seeks to destabilize peace on Mon Calamari as a means of helping the Separatists take over the planet. He has no second thoughts about killing the king and did so without remorse as a means of making sure the planet was unstable enough to fall into Separatist hands. Tamson was a merciless beast as well as he would slaughter enemy soldiers with his jaw in battle and also blow them up with his explosive knives as well. Tamson is also a sanguinary and treacherous sadist who enjoys torturing enemy prisoners even if it was physically superabundant, unnecessary, superfluous, and excessive. Trivia *Riff Tamson's death is a reference to the ending of the 1975 horror film, Jaws, as he explodes from a shot of a blaster shot by Lee-Char in an explosive knife (which represents the air tank). Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Jingoists Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Slaver Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer